Sometime
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Membuat batas dengan teman yang disayangi itu menyakitkan... Warning: Little OOC


Matahari bersinar cerah dan langit biru membentang luas disebuah padang bunga yang disana terdapat dua anak manusia yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya.

"Aah! Mahkota bunganya jadi!" Seru anak yang memiliki rambut hitam sambil memakai mahkota bunga itu di kepalanya.

"Yaah… Punyaku belum… Sulit sekali-ssu…" Gerutu anak satunya yang memiliki rambut keemasan, tangan kecilnya masih kesulitan merangkai bunga-bunga untuk dijadikan mahkota.

"Ah, kalau begitu punyaku untukmu saja!" Kata anak berambut hitam itu, lalu ia melepas mahkota bunganya dan memakaikannya pada si rambut emas. Anak berambut emas itupun menatap anak berambut hitam itu dengan pandangan berbinar senang.

"Waaah… Benarkah?! Terima kasih Shoucchi!" Namun sekejap kemudian pandangan mata anak berambut emas itu berubah menjadi sedih.

"Ryou-chan kenapa?" Tanya anak berambut hitam itu bingung pada 'Ryou-chan'.

"Habis… Aku kan ingin membuat mahkota bunga dan memberikannya pada Shouchi-ssu…" Jawab anak berambut emas itu dengan tampang cemberut. Mendengar itu anak berambut hitam itu tersenyum dan memegang tangan anak berambut emas itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat bersama saja!" Hibur anak berambut hitam itu. Sang anak berambut emaspun kembali tersenyum riang, dan merekapun bersama membuat mahkota tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sometime…**

**Kuroko no Basket – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing: Kise Ryouta x OC**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Warning: Little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OC's POV**

Suara serangga dan cahaya matahari di musim panas ini membuatku terbangun dari mimpi itu… Mimpi masa kecilku saat bersama dengan_nya_.

'Kenapa aku memimpikan itu sekarang sih?' Batinku. Akupun segera bangkit dari kasurku sekarang karena ibuku sudah meneriakiku dari lantai bawah.

"Shouyu! Sampai kapan kau tertidur?! Cepat bangun, nanti kau telat!"

"Iya ibu! Aku bangun sekarang!" Seruku dari kamar. Akupun bergegas menuju kamar mandi, membasuh wajahku dan menggosok gigi. Setelah itu mengganti piyamaku dengan _seifuku_ Kaijo, mengikat rambutku _ponytail_, dan turun untuk sarapan pagi.

"_Mattaku_… Kau ini kalau sudah tidur sulit sekali dibangunkan! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" Omel ibuku. Dan aku hanya menjawab 'Ha'i…' dengan nada malas, dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapanku, setelah piring didepanku bersih akupun bangkit dari kursiku.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat." Pamitku, lalu aku memakai sepatu dan pergi dari rumah menuju sekolah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa! Kise-kun!" Ah, lagi-lagi jeritan para gadis di sekolahku memekakan telinga saat melihat kedatanganmu. Dan seperti biasa juga, kau menyapa mereka dengan ramahnya.

"Yo, _ohayou minna_…" Sapamu disertai senyuman yang membingkai di wajah tampanmu sehingga membuat mereka semakin berteriak senang, sementara aku hanya menatapmu dari jauh sambil tersenyum sendiri, walaupun aku tahu, kau tidak melihat senyumanku.

Keadaan kita sudah berbeda sekarang, tidak ada canda dan tawa seperti saat kita kecil dulu. Hubungan kita berubah semenjak kita SMP, saat kau mulai memasuki dunia _entertaintment_ dan bergabung dengan klub basket, kita mulai jarang berbicara dikarenakan kesibukanmu, ditambah lagi kesuksesanmu di kedua bidang tersebut sehingga membuatku merasa rendah diri dan merasa tidak pantas jika berada disampingmu, sehingga aku mulai menjauh darimu. Kau yang bersinar sedangkan aku hanyalah cahaya kecil yang tidak terlihat jika disisimu. Kau yang memiliki kesempurnaan, sementara aku hanyalah orang biasa.

Aku tahu kau tidak pernah berpikir atau merasa seperti itu padaku, itu terlihat dari matamu yang selalu menatapku kecewa jika aku menghindarimu, hanya saja salahkan rasa rendah diriku yang akhirnya membuat tembok kasat mata diantara kita. Namun anehnya sekalipun aku bersikap seperti itu, kau selalu tersenyum ramah dan berusaha menyapaku, padahal aku selalu menjawab sapaanmu dengan dingin.

Nee, Ryouta… Kenapa?

Kenapa kau tidak marah, ataupun membenciku?

Setidaknya itu membuatku merasa lebih baik…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa kusadari aku malah melamun didepan loker sepatuku. Aah… Mengingat masa lalu memang selalu membuatku terlihat makin suram.

'Tapi sialnya aku tidak bisa lepas darinya, dan malah masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya, belum lagi kami sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan… Hhh… Apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkanku?' Batinku sambil menghela nafas lelah. Sebuah tepukan di pundakku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"_Ohayou_, Kaname-san." Sapamu ramah padaku. Aku memandangmu terkejut dan buru-buru memasang wajah _default_ku.

"_Ohayou_, Kise-san." Jawabku dengan nada dingin, bahkan panggilan kita sudah berbeda sekarang. Akupun cepat-cepat mengganti sepatuku dan beranjak pergi dari hadapanmu, mengabaikan pandangan kecewamu.

"Shouchi…"

**OC's POV end**

"Shouchi…" Bisik Kise lirih saat melihat teman kecilnya menjauh. Dia bingung, kenapa Shouyu selalu menjauhi dirinya. Sebetulnya apa salahnya? Bahkan walaupun sekarang mereka satu sekolah lagi dan bahkan satu kelas, mereka sangat jarang berbicara. Rasanya dia ingin kembali seperti dulu, dimana mereka bisa berbincang dengan akrabnya.

"… Nah semuanya! Berhubung minggu depan liburan musim panas, seperti biasa, akan ada tugas penelitian bebas yang terdiri dari dua orang disetiap kelompok, dan untuk teknis pembagiannya akan dilakukan oleh saya." Jelas _sensei_ mereka, anak-anak di kelas mereka menghela nafas dan menggerutu malas mendengar itu, sementara Shouyu hanya memilih tidak peduli, dia lebih tertarik menatap si rambut pirang disebelahnya secara diam-diam yang saat ini sedang menggerutu saat mendengar tugas dari _sensei_nya itu. Melihat Kise yang seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu dan Shouyupun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain.

"Tenang semuanya! Sekarang saya umumkan nama dan kelompoknya!" Seru _sensei_ mereka, dan dia mulai mengumumkan nama-nama dan kelompok penelitian tersebut.

"Kaname Shouyu dengan…" Mendengar namanya disebut, Shouyupun mengalihkan pandangannya pada _sensei_nya. "Kise Ryouta." Lanjut _sensei_nya, mendengar itu para gadis dikelasnya langsung ricuh karena mereka juga ingin satu kelompok dengan pemuda tersebut. Dilain pihak Shouyu sendiri membatu mendengarnya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kaname-san." Ucap Kise pada Shouyu diiringi senyuman di wajahnya. Shouyupun mengangguk kaku.

"U-un. Mohon bantuannya juga." Jawab Shouyu sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

**Istirahat siang…**

"Kaname-san, kau ingin meneliti apa-ssu?" Tanya Kise pada Shouyu yang sedang merapihkan buku di bangkunya. Shouyupun melirik Kise sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke buku di tangannya.

"Soal itu kita bahas nanti saja. Aku belum memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika kau juga ikut memikirkannya?" Jawab Shouyu tanpa melihat Kise, lalu ia bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan." Shouyu menjawab pertanyaan Kise singkat dan langsung pergi dari hadapannya. Kise hanya menatap kepergian Shouyu dengan pandangan sedih.

'Apa sebegitu tidak sukanya padaku, Shouchi?' Batin Kise sedih. Namun tiba-tiba para gadis yang merupakan fansnya datang.

"Kise-kun! Lagi-lagi kau berusaha berbicara pada Kaname-san ya?" Kata salah satu gadis itu, Kisepun menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil. Sang gadis menatap Kise dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Nee, Kise-kun, bagaimana jika tukar kelompok saja denganku? Kaname-san itu aneh dan suram! Dia juga-"

"Itu tidak benar!" Potong Kise cepat dengan nada yang agak tinggi, dia tidak suka mendengar ada yang menjelekkan Shouyu, mendengar nada bicara Kise yang seperti itu para gadispun menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kise-kun?" Kisepun merasa salah tingkah dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"A-ah, maaf-maaf. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu-ssu. Tapi kurasa Kaname-san tidak seburuk itu, dia hanya err… Sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya, mungkin?" Kata Kise disertai senyumnya. Dia ingat sejak dulu Shouyu memang pendiam dan tertutup, dia juga tidak memiliki teman dekat selain dirinya.

"Mou… Kise-kun terlalu baik!" Gerutu para gadis didepannya, Kisepun hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil.

'Karena ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya…' Batin Kise.

Sementara Shouyu yang saat ini berada di perpustakaan menatap buku didepannya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus membaca, tanpa sengaja buku agendanya terjatuh dan terlihatlah sebuah foto lama yang didalamnya terdapat kedua orang anak kecil berambut pirang dan hitam yang tersenyum lebar ke kamera. Shouyupun tersenyum sedih melihat foto itu dan segera ia mengambilnya sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

"Maaf ya, Ryouta…" Bisik Shouyu pelan. Namun sebuah suara yang memanggilnya membuat Shouyu buru-buru menaruh kembali foto itu di tempatnya semula.

"Kaname-san!" Sapa Kise riang. Dan Shouyu melirikan matanya tajam pada pemuda itu.

"Jangan berisik. Ini perpustakaan!" Kata Shouyu memperingatkan, Kisepun reflek langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf… Maaf…" Kata Kise dengan cengirannya, lalu ia duduk disebelah Shouyu.

"Ada apa?"

"Etto… Aku punya ide untuk penelitian nanti-ssu!"

"Benarkah? Apa?" Tanya Shouyu penasaran.

"Bagaimana jika meneliti tentang pertumbuhan bunga matahari-ssu?" Kata Kise mengutarakan idenya, Shouyu hanya menatap Kise dengan pandangan datar.

"Tidak. Kau pikir kita anak SD?" Tolak Shouyu kemudian. Kisepun cemberut mendengar itu.

"Mou… Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh penelitian bebas!" Kata Kise ngotot. Shouyupun terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafas.

"… Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kata Shouyu akhirnya, mendengar itu Kise menatap Shouyu dengan pandangan senang.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan-ssu!" Shouyu hanya memilih diam dan tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kise.

"Ah! Aku harus ke klub dulu-ssu! Aku pergi dulu ya, Kaname-san!" Kata Kise akhirnya, tidak lupa tetap dengan senyumnya, diapun meninggalkan Shouyu yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya. Setelah Kise pergi Shouyu menghela nafas panjang dan melihat langit cerah dari jendela perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum sih?" Kata Shouyu pelan entah pada siapa.

'Aku semakin membenci diriku tahu…' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya Shouyu sendirian makan malam di salah satu restoran _fast food_ dekat rumahnya, ibunya masih belum pulang kerja. Didekat bangku yang didudukinya terdapat televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara kuis yang sepertinya cukup populer dikalangan anak muda karena melihat pengunjung disitu (yang mayoritas anak muda seusianya) menonton acara itu antusias, namun ia sendiri hanya menatap layar berukuran 21" itu dengan bosan.

"Ya, sekarang kami panggilkan tamu special kami, seorang model pendatang baru, Kise Ryouta!" Kata seorang _host_ di acara itu, terdengar tepuk tangan riuh disitu. Mendengar nama Kise, Shouyupun mulai tertarik dengan acara itu.

"Kyaaa! Kise-kun!" Pekik para pengunjung yang merupakan gadis seusianya. Sementara Shouyu hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Ada pertanyaan dari penonton, Kise-kun, apa kau punya orang yang kau suka sekarang?" Tanya _host_ tersebut. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kise terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Orang yang kusuka kah? Kurasa saat ini tidak ada, tapi kalau orang yang spesial, aku punya-ssu." Jawab Kise. Mendengar itu para penonton di studio langsung ricuh karena penasaran.

"Eeh?! Spesial?! Siapa?!" Tanya _host_ itu lagi antusias.

"Maa, itu rahasia-ssu!" Jawab Kise diiringi tawanya. "Tapi, saat ini hubungan kami sedang tidak baik, doakan agar hubungan kami membaik ya!" Lanjut Kise disertai _wink_-nya sehingga membuat para penonton termasuk hostnya yang juga perempuan ber_blushing_ dan menjerit _fangirling_ ria. Sementara Shouyu meremas bagian bawah roknya dengan wajah yang juga merona karena mendengar jawaban Kise.

"Chee… Beruntung sekali ya dia! Sudah tampan, populer, dia juga jago main basket pula! Rasanya tidak adil!" Gerutu salah seorang pemuda pengunjung restoran itu pada temannya dengan nada tidak suka. Mendengar itu Shouyupun melihat kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Begitulah, enak sekali ya, tanpa berusaha dia sudah mendapatkan segalanya." Timpal temannya.

"Huh, dasar orang beruntung! Tapi aku tidak yakin dia mendapatkan itu dengan usahanya, paling ada bantuan dari orang dalam! Hahaha!" Kata pemuda itu lagi disertai tawa mengejek. Shouyupun menggertakan giginya kesal, diapun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu mengenai Kise! Kalian hanya iri karena tidak memiliki apa yang dia punya kan? Memalukan!" Kata Shouyu dengan nada dingin. Kedua pemuda itu menatap Shouyu dengan pandangan kaget.

"A-apa-apaan kau?! Kau fansnya ya?!" Kata Pemuda itu, namun Shouyu mengabaikannya dan pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Setelah agak jauh dari restoran itu, Shouyu menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah tembok.

'… _Kalian hanya iri karena tidak memiliki apa yang dia punya kan? Memalukan!' _Kata-katanya tadi pada pemuda di restoran itu terngiang di kepalanya. Diapun tersenyum getir dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hmph… Kata-kata itu juga berlaku padamu, Shouyu…" Kata shouyu pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba butiran-butiran bening mengalir dengan lancarnya dari matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu, dan liburan musim panaspun dimulai. Rasanya menyenangkan liburan dengan jangka waktu panjang, kesampingkan tugas-tugas musim panas yang menumpuk untuk dikerjakan.

"Shouyu! Bangun! Shouyu!" Kata ibu Shouyu sambil berusaha membangunkan anaknya. Shouyu hanya menggumam pelan.

"Ngh… Aku libur ibu… Biarkan aku tidur…" Gumam gadis itu. Ibunyapun kesal dan menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisa! Ryouta-kun menunggumu dibawah!" Kata ibunya lagi, sehingga membuat mata Shouyu membelalak, namun ia memilih menutup matanya lagi.

"Bilang saja aku masih tidur!"

"Tidak bisa! Cepat bangun atau ibu akan menyuruh Ryouta-kun yang membangunkanmu!" Ancam ibunya, Shouyupun langsung terbangun.

"Hhh… Iya-iya! Bilang padanya tunggu sepuluh menit!" Kata Shouyu menyerah, ibunya lalu keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Dasar anak itu! Maaf ya Ryouta-kun, dia memang sulit dibangunkan!" Kata ibu Shouyu pada Kise. Kise hanya tertawa kecil.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa ko' bi! Dia tidak berubah rupanya…" Kata Kise.

"Begitulah… Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama sekali kau tidak kesini ya, Ryouta-kun…"

"Iya bi, aku disibukan dengan berbagai kegiatan, sehingga sulit untuk berkunjung kemari…"

"Hmm, bibi mengerti keadaanmu, Ryouta-kun… Tapi agak sepi juga jadinya, soalnya dulu kau dan Shouyu sering bermain bersama disini… Hahaha…" Kisepun tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya bersama Shouyu. Tidak lama kemudian Shouyu turun dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Kise.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Kita akan mulai melakukan penelitian bebas kan-ssu? Lebih baik mulai saja sekarang-ssu." Shouyupun teringat dengan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Ah… Benar juga… Ayo…" Kata Shouyu akhirnya, diapun mengambil peralatan berkebun dari gudangnya dan mulai menanam beberapa bibit bunga matahari di beberapa tempat yang berbeda di halaman rumah Shouyu.

"… Kau tidak ada latihan basket?" Tanya Shouyu tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hmm, hari ini tidak ada, tapi besok sepertinya ada, soalnya inter-high sebentar lagi-ssu…" Jawab Kise.

"Oh…" Respon Shouyu singkat. Kisepun menatap Shouyu dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Maaf ya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa rutin kemari untuk mengecek penelitian kita-ssu…"

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku mengerti…" Jawab Shouyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah yang sedang digalinya, Kise hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Tiba-tiba sebuah hewan kecil tertangkap oleh mata Kise, dan reflek dia berteriak dan bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"HUWAAA!" Shouyupun melihat Kise kaget.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Shouyu, Kisepun menunjuk ke arah tanah.

"Cacing...?" Kata Shouyu heran saat melihat hewan kecil didepannya itu. Kisepun mengangguk cepat, ah… Shouyu baru ingat kalau Kise itu takut pada cacing… Shouyu langsung mengambil cacing tersebut dan membuangnya, sementara Kise bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Pfft… Aku tidak menyangka kau masih takut cacing, Ryou-chan…" Kata Shouyu dengan nada mengejek yang diikuti oleh tawanya. Kise yang tadinya akan marah karena kesal, berubah menjadi ikut tersenyum kecil karena melihat Shouyu yang tersenyum seperti itu, senyum yang dirindukan olehnya. Shouyupun menatap Kise bingung.

"Kenapa?" Kise hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak… Hanya saja aku senang bisa melihat Shouchi tersenyum lagi…" Jawab Kise dengan cengirannya, mendengar itu wajah Shouyu menjadi memerah.

"Be-berisik… Dan hentikan juga panggilan itu…" Kata Shouyu gugup. Cengiran Kisepun semakin melebar.

"Yosh! Ayo kita lanjutkan-ssu!" Kata Kise semangat. Sementara Shouyu masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan ikut melakukan pekerjaannya. Setelah hari itu, hubungan mereka mulai agak membaik, walaupun sifat dingin Shouyu belum berubah. Lebih tepatnya, Shouyu selalu menahan perasaannya saat bersama Kise.

Sekarang setelah pekerjaan mereka beres, mereka duduk-duduk di teras sambil menikmati jus jeruk buatan ibu Shouyu. "Hhh~ Segarnya… Minum jus jeruk setelah bekerja itu memang nikmat-ssu!" Kata Kise, namun tidak ada respon dari Shouyu, Kisepun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Naa, Shouchi!" Panggil Kise, Shouyupun menengok kearahnya. "Kau masih ingat padang bunga yang kita kunjungi di musim panas sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" Tanyanya kemudian. Shouyu terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau ingat janji kita waktu itu setelah kita membuat mahkota bunga?" Tanya Kise lagi. Mata Shouyu melebar mengingat itu.

'_Kita akan selalu bersama sampai dewasa nanti ya!_'

"… Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Shouyu pelan dengan pandangan menunduk. Pandangan Kise berubah menjadi kecewa, namun cepat-cepat dia tersenyum kembali.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingat juga… Nanti aku akan mengajakmu kesana agar kau ingat lagi-ssu!" Ucap Kise riang. Melihat Kise yang masih tersenyum, hati Shouyu semakin perih, diapun terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya keras.

"Shouchi?" Panggil Kise lagi, dia bingung melihat kelakuan Shouyu.

"Pulanglah." Kata Shouyu pelan.

"Eh?"

"Pulanglah, dan jangan kemari lagi!" Ulang Shouyu dengan nada tinggi, Kisepun membelalakan matanya kaget, ia tersenyum sedih pada Shouyu dan duduk dihadapannya, kemudian menarik Shouyu kedalam pelukannya sehingga membuat Shouyu terkejut.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu Shouchi… Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, tapi apapun itu, aku minta maaf ya, Shouchi." Kata Kise dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan Shouyu yang masih mematung.

"Maaf Ryouta… Maaf…" Bisik Shouyu yang tentunya tidak bisa didengar oleh Kise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu, Kise tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi di tempat Shouyu, dan selama itu juga Shouyu terus menyesali perbuatannya. Sekarang dia berada didepan bunga matahari yang ditanamnya bersama Kise dan bunga itu sekarang sudah mulai tumbuh. Shouyupun mencatat perkembangannya dan menatap bunga itu lemas.

"Nee, Shouyu, kenapa ya Ryouta-kun tidak kemari lagi?" Tanya ibunya yang sedang menyirami bunga di halamannya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sibuk." Jawab Shouyu sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga tersebut. Ibunyapun hanya menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba…

"Shouchi!" Panggil sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Shouyu dan ibunyapun menatap kaget pada sosok yang baru saja datang itu.

"Ayo ikut aku-ssu!" Kata Kise sambil menarik tangan Shouyu.

"Eh?!" Respon Shouyu kaget, namun Kise mengabaikannya.

"Bibi! Aku pinjam Shouyu dulu-ssu!" Kata Kise pada ibu Shouyu, tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kise langsung menarik Shouyu dan membawanya berlari ke tempat yang sangat dikenal oleh Shouyu.

"I-ini…" Kata Shouyu sambil membelalakan matanya kaget saat melihat hamparan bunga didepannya.

"Betul-ssu! Padang bunga sepuluh tahun yang lalu-ssu! Aku sudah bilang akan mengajakmu kemari lagi kan-ssu?" Kata Kise dengan cengirannya, sementara Shouyu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu Kise menggenggam tangan Shouyu erat.

"Shouchi… Aku-"

"Kenapa?" Kata Shouyu dengan suara bergetar, matanya sudah memanas.

"Eh?" Kisepun menatap Shouyu terkejut saat melihat gadis itu meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku?!" Kata Shouyu sambil melepaskan genggaman Kise dengan kasar dan menatapnya.

"Selama ini aku sudah berperilaku buruk padamu! Menghindarimu! Berkata hal yang menyakitkan padamu! Bahkan menyimpan perasaan iri padamu! Kau tahu itu kan?! Walau begitu… Kenapa…" Nada suara Shouyu mulai merendah. "Kenapa kau tidak membenciku dan tetap tersenyum padaku?" Gadis itu jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kisepun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Karena aku sayang Shouchi… Makanya aku tidak bisa membencimu." Kata Kise dengan senyumnya, lalu ia duduk dihadapan Shouyu dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Shouyupun membelalakan matanya.

"Boleh aku tahu alasan kenapa Shouchi menghidariku selama ini?" Shouyu terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Perlahan gadis berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"R-Ryouta… Saat memasuki SMP menjadi sangat sibuk… Ditambah lagi Ryouta populer… Aku takut dan malu, aku merasa rendah diri, aku iri, Ryouta disukai banyak orang, berbeda denganku… Aku takut merasa sakit jika suatu hari Ryouta akan meninggalkanku atau melupakanku, jadi aku… Aku sengaja menarik diri sehingga tidak perlu merasa sakit saat hari itu tiba… Tapi ternyata itu tidak mungkin…" Kise tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shouyu dan memegang pundaknya.

"Aku senang Shouchi jujur padaku…" Kata Kise. "Shouchi tahu? Saat Shouchi menjauhiku, aku selalu berpikir, 'apa salahku?' 'apa aku melakukan hal yang buruk?' 'apa aku melukai Shouchi?'. Setiap bertemu denganmu aku selalu berharap hubungan kita bisa seperti dulu… Makanya aku sangat senang saat tahu kita satu kelompok, aku pikir, ini satu-satunya cara agar hubungan kita membaik… Sebetulnya aku sudah berpikir untuk menyerah saat Shouchi mengusirku, tapi ternyata tidak bisa, karena aku sayang Shouchi…" Shouyu terdiam mendengar ucapan Kise, dia merasa lega sekaligus malu.

"Ryouta… Boleh aku… Memelukmu?" Pinta Shouyu pelan. 'Aku ingin merasakan kelembutannya lagi…' Batin gadis itu. Kisepun mengangguk, Shouyupun langsung memeluknya, sebuah pelukan pada sahabat.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku Ryouta… Aku egois… Maaf…" Bisik Shouyu diiringi isakannya.

"Shh… Jangan bilang begitu Shouchi… Bagiku, Shouchi tetap temanku yang paling baik… Jangan takut, aku tidak akan meninggalkan atau melupakanmu-ssu…" Kata Kise lembut sambil mengelus surai hitam gadis itu. Pelukan Shouyu semakin mengerat.

"… Terima… Kasih…" Bisik Shouyu kemudian. Setelah tenang, mereka berdua merebahkan tubuhnya di padang bunga tersebut sambil menikmati pemandangan langit musim panas yang sangat cerah.

"Nee, Shouchi…" Panggil Kise, Shouyupun menatapnya. "Sudah ingat janji kita?" Kata pemuda itu mengulang pertanyaannya dulu.

"Iya, tentu saja…" Jawab Shouyu dengan senyumnya. Kisepun memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Ayo ucapkan lagi bersama-ssu!" Ajak Kise. Mereka berduapun saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Kita akan selalu bersama sampai dewasa nanti ya!" Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Ini adalah awal yang baru dari persahabatan mereka, apakah nanti perasaan mereka akan berubah? Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang terpenting adalah perasaan mereka saat ini, dan satu hal yang pasti, sahabat akan selalu menjadi sahabat, karena tidak pernah ada yang namanya mantan sahabat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author's note:**

**Well… Ng… Oke… Ini abal dan gaje… #speechless **

**Ini dibikin buat ultah si makhluk kuning~ walaupun gak sesuai temanya si… Hahaha~ xD**

**Jujur, ini agak melenceng dari ide awal… (_/_)**

**Ya-yasudahlah pokoknya minta kritik, saran, dll di kotak review oke?**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca~ :3**

**Last, Otanjoubi Omedetou Kise~! xD**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime**


End file.
